Cure for Insomnia
by punurple
Summary: Revised! I made it easier to read and am working on chappie 3. It's late and neither Albus nor Minerva can sleep. Will they be able to help each other or will they just make it worse? (Yes this summary sucks).
1. What's a Little Hot Chocolate?

****

Cure for Insomnia 01

Disclaimer: Everything here belongs to the woman herself, the almighty JKR, and so I claim none of it. Except for Joshua, but he's not much. Poor baby.

A/N- _Yadda yadda yadda_ denotes thoughts. **Yadda yadda yadda** is Minerva's, umm, inner voice I guess. Please R/R!

* * * *

Albus Dumbledore, an older man with twinkling blue eyes and silver hair, sat in a plush red chair, gently stroking his beard and holding a letter. He stared at the crackling fire that danced in front of him. The room he sat in was obviously furnished to the owner's taste. The different pieces of furniture were of extravagant colors, including several bright shades of orange and purple. Behind him, perched up high on, slept a beautiful red and golden bird with long tail feathers. He cooed softly in his sleep. 

__

When will Fudge admit Voldemort has returned? Why must he be so stubborn? He frowned and continued to stroke his beard _Maybe if-_ Suddenly, a rather weathered looking grandfather clock began to chime. Albus pulled out a watch with planets around the rim. He quickly glanced at it before returning it to the pocket of his purple robes. _It's midnight and with all of this on my mind I will never be able to rest. Best go down to the kitchens and get a cup of hot chocolate._ His mood somewhat improved, he stood, glanced at the snoring bird, and left the room.

* * * *

__

Mmmm… Now maybe I can sleep.

"Minerva!"

The woman, wearing square glasses and her raven hair down, stumbled, almost spilling her mug. She stepped all the way out of the portrait. "Albus! What are you doing up?"

"I should be asking you the same question," replied the silver-haired man. He glanced at her hands, "What are you drinking?"

Minerva blushed slightly, "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that. What if I was Alastor Moody? I would have hexed you into next week! Then what would you have done?"

Albus' eyes began to twinkle more than they usually did. He could never pass up a chance to tease her. "So you took my advice?"

"Don't avoid the question."

"Then I kindly ask you not to avoid mine."

Minerva rolled her eyes and smiled, "I couldn't sleep with all this work to do before school opens and decided to get something warm to drink."

"My hot chocolate?"

An exasperated sigh, which was so quiet he almost didn't hear it, reached his ears. "Yes, Albus, your hot chocolate."

Albus smiled, "The exact reason I came down to the kitchens. I couldn't sleep so I decided to get some of my delicious hot chocolate to help. Seems we have the same problem my dear."

Minerva raised an eyebrow, "Insomnia?"

"Or a heavy work load," he chuckled. "If you will wait here I will endeavor to acquire one of those mugs of hot chocolate and then, if I may, I will escort you back to your chambers."

Minerva smiled and took a sip from her mug. "I will wait."

"Wonderful."

* * * *

The halls, silently lighting their torches as Albus and Minerva walked by, were empty, which was no surprise for so late in the night. As they strolled to their rooms, with her left hand tucked in his elbow, they each sipped from their steaming cups.

"I sometimes forget how beautiful Hogwarts is. You can't really see its beauty with all of the children in the hallway," Minerva sighed.

Albus turned to her, "Yes, the founders did a fine job when they built it. They each included their own interests into the architecture, sparking many arguments on decoration I'm sure." She smiled and turned away. Albus took the chance to study her features. _Such a beautiful woman. Lovely black hair, deep brown eyes…_ He frowned, just realizing she had dark rings under said eyes. He noticed she wasn't carrying herself as upright as she normally did. Over the many years he had known her, he had learned that this was a sure sign that she was working too hard and not getting enough sleep. She prided herself in being strict and appearing unmovable.

"Minerva," he said gently, not wanting to spark her Scottish temper. "How hard have you been working?"

Her brow furrowed, "Why do you ask?"

"You seem a bit more tired than someone who'd only spent one night up late."

Minerva's nostrils flared and she tensed in annoyance. "Albus, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Besides, you know that I'm always up l-"

"Minerva," Albus said sternly, the twinkling gone. He stopped their progression down the hall and made sure she was looking at him before continuing. "I know you have work to do. We all have work to do. You need to rest as well though. I bet you have fallen asleep at your desk almost every night this week." He raised his eyebrows, waiting for her answer. 

She relaxed and nodded, avoiding his eyes. _What is it about him that makes me calm down so fast?_ **Probably the fact that you are enamoured with him.** _Hush you!_ She didn't need to start thinking like that while he was standing in front of her! Minerva nodded again, an action to reassure herself more than Albus.

The real Albus, whose image was prancing around in her thoughts, smiled. "I can't have you passing out on me from exhaustion." A look that she couldn't quite place appeared in his eyes, but as soon as it was there it was gone. "Then again, if you do during one of our chess games I may actually win for a change," Albus smiled, the twinkling having returned.

Minerva chuckled, "Don't count on it, Albus." He chuckled as well and they continued down the hall. Soon they stopped in front of a large painting. It was a wonderful piece of art with mahogany framing and a picture of a young man sitting by a fire with a rather large book. He seemed fascinated with its contents as his large, brown eyes ran across the page. In his lap sat a purring, golden-eyed cat, which he gently stroked. He looked up after turning a page.

"Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall," he said, nodding to each in turn.

"Hello, Joshua," they said at the same time. "How goes the reading?" inquired Albus.

"It's a wonderful book," answered Joshua, excitedly. The cat looked up and meowed, as if to support his opinion. "It's full of dragons and what not."

"Don't let us interrupt then." Joshua smiled and returned to his book. Albus turned to Minerva and kissed her cheek. "Well my dear, I do believe this is where I should leave you."

Minerva smiled. _So charming…_ "That doesn't mean you have to."

"Unless you want to share your bed." Albus teased her gently.

"I wouldn't mind," she said softly. They both suddenly stopped and stared at each other. Even Joshua looked surprised at Professor McGonagall's words. After what seemed like minutes, but was actually seconds, Albus was the first to regain his voice.

"Minerva-"

"Albus, I'm really tired and you're right, your hot chocolate is a cure for insomnia," she spoke quickly and looked at everything except him. "I should go to bed."

"Yes," he sighed, allowing her to, once again, avoid the situation they had gotten themselves into. _One of these days I'm not going to let her do this._ "You should get some sleep. Promise me you will try not to stay up until some ungodly hour working?" he teased her lightly, trying to get her to look at him.

She refused to though, scared he would be able to read right through her like he always could. "Yes, I promise. Goodnight, Albus."

He sighed, "Goodnight, Minerva. Sleep well."

She turn, mumbled the password, "Pallas Athena" allowed the picture to swing forward, steeped into her room, and closed the picture behind her. Professor Dumbledore, with one last nod to Joshua, walked down the hall to try to get some rest.

* * * *

Loved it? Hated it? Give your finger some exercise and click that little go button below.


	2. Kooky Hoochy and Bowing Knights

****

Cure for Insomnia 02

Disclamer-Not mine, not your's (unless you're JKR. Why you would be reading this though is beyond me), not our's. Me no makey money offy thisy!

A/N- Sorry this took so long. Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter one! Makes me so happy ::wipes away tear:: Anyway, Schnoogen Floogen (don't ask, just read) belongs to me. Actually my dad, whose love to change words around drives me crazy, came up with the word. _Yaddady yadday_ are thoughts, **yadddady yaddady** is that little voice in Min's head. Enjoy!

* * * *

Breakfast that morning after was the same as usual, although a little strained. The students were all still half-asleep or doing homework. The teachers noticed the rings under the headmaster's and deputy headmistress' eyes, along with their lack of conversation. Figuring it was something to do with the Ministry or disagreeing opinions, most of them returned to their breakfast. Xiomara Hooch, on the other hand, could never miss a chance to pester her friend. After breakfast, she jogged to catch up with Minerva's long strides.

"Good morning, Min!" She made her voice sound as chipper as possible and stuck her hands in her pockets. "Watcha up to?"

Minerva shot her a look meant to kill. "One, do not call me Min. You know I hate that." Hooch rolled her eyes at her I'm-a-professor-hear-me-roar tone of voice and played with some lint from her pants. "Two, I am obviously on my way to my classroom, and three, your speech is atrocious."

"Hey! Just 'cause your all b-" She looks around and notices some first years trading chocolate frog cards in the hall, "crabby in the morning doesn't mean you have to take it out on me!" Her eyes were round with innocence.

Minerva sighed, "You're right Xio'. I didn't get much sleep last night. I'm sorry I snapped."

Xiomara snorted, "As you should be." She kicked at a nothing and snuck a sly glance at her friend. "So… what kept you up 'til the wee hours of the morning with Professor Dumbledore?" she teased.

"Xiomara… what makes you think I was up with Albus?"

Hooch put her hands up in defense, "He looks tired too, that's all. Besides, I was just wondering." It was Minerva's turn to snort, this time in disbelief, and they continued down the hall. Just as they reached the Transfiguration room, Madam Hooch turned to Minerva with a huge grin on her face. "Did you two have fun snogging each other senseless?"

With that, she sprinted down the hall, fearing the professor's wrath. "Xiomara Hooch you are dead!" At the same time McGonagall was thinking, _If only it were true._ She stepped into the room, thinking of ways to get her revenge. _Maybe Severus would like to help…_

* * * *

After dinner, Albus had asked Minerva to meet him in his office when she had the chance to play a game of chess. After reassuring Hermione that her grades were fine and unaffected by her prefect duties, she walked down the hall towards the gargoyle that guarded the headmaster's office. Her mind was running in so many directions that she was starting to get a headache.

__

What if he wants to talk about last night? What should I say? **You'll tell him to forget it ever happened and that it was just an accident. That way you can keep his friendship.** She nodded. _That's the best thing to do._ **But is that what you want?** Minerva slowed her swift pace and eventually paused for several minutes. While thinking, she noticed a suit of armor to her left, standing just before the gargoyle. Of all the times she'd been down this hall she never realized he was bowing in a gentlemanly manner. Minerva smirked, resisting the urge to return the gesture. _Probably Albus' doing, the old coot._ A whisper in her ear tentatively spoke, **You love that old coot.**

She smiled. _Yes, I-_ Minerva jerked, blinked, and looked around, finding herself still in front of the knight. _I need to stop talking to myself. I'm turning into Xiomara._ She shook her head. Now was not the time to be thinking of the insane flying instructor. _Not insane, just touched in the head._

Professor McGonagall stepped in front of the gargoyle and spoke the password, "Schnoogen Floogen." The candy, an invention of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, caused one's nose to run with multi-colored snot. It wasn't a pretty sight when the staff had received a box. Severus' nose had run for hours. Albus had forgotten to tell them who the package was from. The candy is, obviously, a hit among the students, especially the Gryffindors who had an entire case sent to them via the inventors.

The gargoyle began to spiral upwards. Minerva stepped onto the platform and allowed it to lift her to Albus' office door. The door itself was made of cherry wood and had a golden lion for a handle, which bit any unwelcome visitors who happened to stumble across the password. The bite caused his or her hand to swell to twice its size.

Minerva took a deep breath, raised her hand and paused. **Knock that door down girl!** The frustrated voice sounded strangely like Madam Hooch…

Shrugging, Minerva gently rapped twice on the door.

* * * *

Albus sat behind his desk, a small paper bag in his lap and Fawkes on his shoulder. He was staring at his desktop, but every so often he would pop a lemon drop from the bag into his mouth and then give one to Fawkes. And so it went in this fashion: one for Albus, one for Fawkes, one for Albus, one for Fawkes, two for Albus, one for-

The phoenix on his shoulder began to squawk in protest. Albus chuckled, "Sorry dear friend, didn't notice what I was doing." He handed another lemon drop to Fawkes and the disgruntled bird took it and turned his head as if he disagreed.

Albus returned to staring at his desk. _It's just a game of chess, nothing more, nothing less_ Suddenly there came a knock at the door. "Come in, Minerva"

* * * *

Remember: feed thy authors for they art hungry for thy reviews!


	3. The Cure

Cure for Insomnia 03

A/N-The thing that you have all been waiting for, or at least I like to think you've been waiting for it. I've FINALLY finished this darn story. I didn't like the way it was going so I finished it up quickly. Yes, I know, bad me.

I'd like to thank my Beta Brittany for reading this piece of trash. Thanks sweetie!!!

* * * *

"Come in Minerva." Albus' office door opened and Minerva McGonagall poked her head around it. Her glasses slipped slightly down her nose. She pushed them back up and stepped inside, closing the door behind her. She was wearing her green tartan teaching robes, black boots, and a black dress.

"Hello, Albus. How did you know it was me?" Her voice sounded slightly unsteady, like a student afraid of a teacher's reaction.

"I sensed you were coming by reading your mind." Her eyebrows raised and she began to reply before he cut her off.

"Just kidding." His eyes were twinkling.

The left corner of her mouth tugged upwards. "Very funny…" With nothing else to say, silence hung between the two of them.

Fawkes cooed tiredly from his golden perch and the fire cracked in the background. Albus finally broke the silence by remembering his manners. "Would you like to sit so we may begin our game?"

Minerva nodded. "Of course."

They sat down at the chessboard before the fire. It had been a gift from Armando Dippet when Albus had become his Deputy Headmaster. Although his job was different now, the board still served its purpose. "Would you like any tea, Minerva?" Albus asked as he conjured a teapot and two cups with his wand.

"Yes, please."

He poured the tea and they began to play. Minerva was, of course, the white player and moved first. They each played their pieces carefully, yet confidently. Their conversation as they played consisted of only short sentences. Finally, Minerva's white queen captured Albus' black king. The game was over and it was late, so they both stood.

Albus looked up at her and smiled. "Once again, you have defeated me. Bravo."

Minerva smiled back. "I try. Someone has to put you in your place."

"I have you to watch over me." His tone was suddenly serious and the twinkling that was ever present wasn't.

"Yes, you have me-"

It was now or never. Albus stepped closer to her. "Do I?"

He was invading her space, but she didn't dare back away. That would show weakness and Gryffindors were never weak. Her entire body was screaming at her, **"Touch him! Touch him!"** but she was too nervous to do anything. "Do you what?"

"Have you?" The look from the night before had returned, but Albus didn't conceal it from her this time. He stepped even closer, until their noses were practically touching.

Minerva was beginning to breathe faster. "How?"

He grasped her shoulders and made her look at him. "As a friend. As a colleague. As a woman who loves me as I love her." Her eyes widened and she had the look of a deer caught in headlights. It would have been comical had she not been in such a situation. She refused to answer him and avoided his eyes. He says he loves me, but is it true? Albus cupped her chin and forced her eyes to meet his. "Don't play game with me, Min. Answer me, please!" He sounded angry, but he was more scared than anything else. He was scared she would reject him.

She bowed her head and whispered, "Yes."

He leaned closer and asked, "What?"

Minerva looked up at him and answered in a stronger, more confident voice, "Yes, you have all of me in all of those ways."

Albus' eyes softened and so did his voice. "Minerva, I love you so much."

Her bottom lip trembled slightly. "Why?" She croaked out. "Why would you love me when I am so much younger than you?"

He smiled gently. "Age does not matter, my dear. You are what matters. You guide me through the day and make sure I don't make a foul of myself. You are there to laugh with me and to cry with me and too curse the Ministry with me. You are always by my side and never question anything I ask of you. You make me feel happy and loved. With all of these things and more, how can I not love you, Minerva?"

By the time he was finished tears were streaking down her face but she was smiling. "Albus, I love you." He opened his arms to her and she flew into them. They stood there for several minutes thinking of how foolish they were to wait so long to tell each other how they felt. Minerva finally pulled out of the embrace and smiled at Albus gently. He smiled and leaned towards her. Softly, they kissed and then began to slowly move their mouths against the others. They pulled apart after a few moments. Albus tucked an errant strand of hair behind her right ear.

His eyes twinkled mischievously. "Is that offer to share your bed still available?"

Minerva chuckled. "I guess neither one of us will have any trouble sleeping now."

Albus laughed with her.

"Not with me around to make my hot chocolate whenever we need it."

* * * *

End Review or face the wrath of my anchovies!!!!!!


End file.
